


The Princess and the Assassin

by howlingtothestars



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eretria is an assassin, F/F, Gen, a very bad assassin, prompted drabbles, who may or may not have fallen for the princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingtothestars/pseuds/howlingtothestars
Summary: "Relax," Eretria rolled her eyes, "for once, I'm not here to kill you! I'm here for the bread!" To make a show of it all, Eretria picked up a pastry and took a bite of it after removing a piece of glass. "This is amazing by the way. Your kitchen always makes the best berry tarts."Amberle silently wondered how often Eretria was making her way to the kitchen and if she should increase security over there.
Relationships: Amberle Elessedil & Eretria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Princess and the Assassin

"There's no chance of any interruptions this time," Lyria turned to her, "right, Amberle?"

Amberle's eyes remained on the double doors as they closed. She had Lorin, Wil, and Lyria's bodyguard, Garet, standing watch outside. "I'd be impressed if anyone managed to get through them." Wil had his magic (thankfully no one really knew it only worked on certain... species), Lorin was agile, and Garet had incredible strength for a human. Earlier, she even had Bandon cast a protection spell to ward off any magic wielders that may have grudges or reasons to stop their meeting.

"Well," Mareth shifted in her seat. She placed her sheathed blade on the table. The young druid was asked to preside over the peace treaty, but Amberle may have also invited her as an extra defense and not just as a witness. "I'm sure any intruder won't be able to get far."

"I would hope not," Amberle sighed. She shifted her skirt to ensure it hid the dagger beneath. "So, I thought we could begin with a meal and then have our discussions later. Catania!" Her friend and handmaiden came forth with others, carrying food and drinks.

Amberle was pleasantly surprised at how well everything was going. It was probably the reason why she felt as though something was about to happen. She could feel it beneath her skin and deep in her bones. But with the meal complete and the pastries and desserts on the table, she decided that perhaps it was all in her head.

"I think it's time we finally discuss what we came here to discuss," Amberle proclaimed with her head held tall. Her two companions smiled at her. _Good_ , she thought. Smiles were always a good sign. "The peace treaty between humans and elves. I believe last time-"

A loud crash sounded from above and glass rained down upon them. Screams and shouts echoed in the hall as a body landed on the table. Before the person could stand, Mareth and Lyria had their swords at their throat with Amberle's dagger poised just beneath the chin. 

"Eretria," Amberle growled out as the person lifted their head, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Is this any way to welcome your favorite assassin, Princess?" The woman spoke and Amberle pressed the dagger a fraction into her skin.

Amberle should have known. She should have known Eretria would have made her appearance at such a meeting. The assassin would probably lose some of her clientele with a peace treaty on the table.

"You know this assassin?" Mareth asked. Her druid blade still in perfect striking distance.

"Unfortunately," Amberle stated at Eretria's smirk. "This makes... your fourth appearance in my castle this week?"

Eretria's smirk grew. "Technically, it's your uncle's castle since he's king and all." Amberle felt her blood boil under her skin. She could feel Lyria's hesitance beside her and Mareth's growing distrust. "Relax," Eretria rolled her eyes, "for once, I'm not here to kill you! I'm here for the bread!"

The statement took everyone by surprise. To make a show of it all, Eretria picked up a pastry and took a bite after removing a piece of glass. "This is amazing by the way. Your kitchen always makes the best berry tarts." Amberle silently wondered how often Eretria was making her way to the kitchen and if she should increase security over there.

The three women lowered their weapons but kept them in hand. "I've heard of you." Lyria kept her eyes on Eretria as she took a step toward Amberle. "The rover turned assassin. I hear you are very good at your job, but hearing that you've visited Princess Amberle four times without success makes me wonder."

Eretria's eyes narrowed from her perch on the table. She took another bite of the tart in her hand. "It's because," Mareth spoke up with amused eyes, "she doesn't want to kill the princess."

"If you know what's good for you, _druid_ , you'll keep out of my mind," Eretria threatened.

Yet, despite the threat, Mareth released her sword and returned to her seat. The sight managed to put Amberle at ease, but their guards were still unaccounted for. "What have you done to my men?" Amberle asked.

"You mean those tasty looking boys at the door?" Eretria grinned but quickly groaned when Amberle frowned further. " _Relax, Princess_." She stood and hopped off the table, brushing the debris from her entrance away. "Despite what the stories may say about me, I don't like collateral damage. They're fine. Just give them a couple of hours and they'll be up and running." She turned and grinned. "They might have a bit of a headache though."

Amberle had had enough of all the games and talk. "Why are you here, Eretria?"

"To kill you of course." Mareth made a pointed cough. "Alright, fine," Eretria glared at the druid. "Yes, I was paid to kill you before the peace treaty could be signed."

"But?" Lyria questioned. Her own sword was returned to her side now.

" _But_." Amberle smiled at how uncomfortable the assassin seemed. "I've decided not to take the job and I'll have you know that I was going to be paid a very large sum."

It didn't make sense. Amberle had never heard of Eretria refusing a job and she had been showing up the last week, threatening her life. But she never followed through and Amberle was sure that Eretria must have had plenty of opportunities.

"Why?" She decided to ask. "Why risk refusing the job? I'm sure your employer won't be happy about this."

"Listen, Princess, I've been watching and following you for the last few weeks." Well, that was unsettling to hear. "And I've decided from the bottom of my gracious heart that you're not worth killing."

Amberle blinked. Should... should she be feeling offended right now? She wasn't worth killing? Was everything that she was trying to do pointless?

Groaning, Mareth leaned back in her chair. "Eretria, just spit it out or I'll do it myself."

"Fine," Eretria crossed her arms, "I believe in what you're trying to do. I think a peace treaty would protect the lands and I don't want to be the reason it doesn't happen."

"And," Mareth spoke up again, "her appearing the last week has been to show you where your defenses are weakest."

The glare Eretria sent Mareth was chilling at best. "I was merely keeping the Princess on her toes."

"She also," Mareth began but stopped when a dagger landed on the table in front of her. Lyria's sword was out in a moment, but Amberle found Mareth's smirk promising.

Pointing at the druid, Eretria's voice grew dark. "You finish that sentence and the next one goes through your throat."

Mareth rolled her eyes and it was enough to tell Amberle that the statement was a bluff. She thought over Mareth's previous words. Every time Eretria had appeared, the castle had accommodated and adapted. _Interesting..._

"So, Eretria," she said stopping the bickering that was occurring between the assassin and druid. Eretria turned to her and Amberle smiled despite herself and the current situation. "It seems we have the treaty to complete and if you're only here for the bread, I don't see why you can't stay and see it through."

Eretria sat down with her own smile. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but... it would be my honor, Princess."

Grinning, Amberle cleared the table and had the papers brought forth. "And, when this is all said and done, maybe we could find you a permanent place here."

Mareth was smiling behind her hand and Lyria stared at Eretria in amusement, but the rover turned assassin simply rolled her eyes as she ate the various pastries. Amberle, however, didn't miss the small grin on the woman's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Netflix recommended I rewatch Shannara Chronicles and then I remembered how much I loved Princess Rover. I should really rewatch though because I love it a lot. (I love Eretria a lot)


End file.
